1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a printing apparatus for reading an image file from an inserted portable recording medium and performing printing.
2. Related Art
The popularization of digital cameras has led to an increasing request for direct printers that are directly connected with a portable recording medium (for example, a memory card) without a host computer to perform printing.
Among such direct printers, there are printers which can perform a printing operation to a label surface of a CD-R or a seal sheet of paper (also referred to as “divided seal sheet of paper”) having cut lines therein. Such a printer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-114357A (JP-A-2004-114357).
When the printing operation is performed to the label surface of a CD-R or the divided seal sheet of paper, unlike the printing operation to a general sheet of paper, it is important that the printing operation is performed with higher positioning accuracy. For example, when a specified image does not enter but departs from the range designated by a user at the time of the printing operation to the label surface, the printed matters have an ill appearance. When a plurality of images does not enter a frame surrounded with the cut lines at the time of the printing operation to the divided seal sheet of paper, seals having an ill appearance including neighboring images are obtained at the time of separating the seals.
In view of such a problem, a printer which can adjust a printing position with respect to a printing medium is known. Such a printer adjusts the positions in accordance with a user's instruction by effecting a positioning mode when a setup button is depressed.
FIG. 7 shows a flow of processes of printing a label on a CD in such a printer. Upon activation, the printer waits for the selection of a printing mode (such as “general printing mode from a memory cards”, “CD label printing mode”, and “divided seal sheet printing mode”) (step S51). When the “CD label printing mode” is selected, the printer effects the selected mode (step S52) and receives the selection of an image to be printed (step S53). When receiving a printing instruction after selecting an image, the printer prints the selected image on the label surface of the CD (step S54).
In such a process, it is assumed that a user tries to adjust the printing position after effecting the “CD label printing mode.” In the printer, when the setup button is depressed, the “CD label printing mode” is terminated and a “setup mode” is effected, thereby displaying a menu including a “positioning mode” (step S55). Then, when the user selects the “positioning mode”, the “positioning mode” is effected (step S56). Thereafter, when the positioning is finished, the printer is returned to the process of first waiting for a printing mode (step S51).
Accordingly, when the user once selects the positioning mode, the user should select again the “CD label printing mode” from the original menu and select again an image to be printed. Such operations are bothersome.